


After the Storm

by riventhorn



Series: Arthur/Leon [4]
Category: Merlin BBC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after episode 3.02. Arthur seeks Leon out after the siege of Camelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended, no profit is being made from this

Evening settled over Camelot, the sunlight sharpening the lines of the old stones. Leon wondered how many times they had been stained with blood—if one day his own would seep into the cracks and crevices, darkening the ground until the rain washed it away.

One day, perhaps, but not this day. Groaning, Leon sank down on his bed, his muscles sore and tight after the fighting the night before. A shallow cut on his arm still stung—a souvenir from one of the skeleton warriors—but Gaius had smeared some sort of poultice on it and then bandaged it tightly. He should really be out in the town, helping to take down the barricades, making sure the wounded were being seen to, sending riders after Cenred’s army to confirm they really were retreating. But he felt so exhausted, and he knew that Arthur must have sent scouts to follow Cenred already.

That was what having a true prince meant, Leon mused drowsily. It meant trusting someone, knowing that they were taking care of things, knowing that they were looking after your welfare.

He fell asleep, and the next thing he knew, someone was tugging at his boots, drawing them off his feet.

“Henry,” he muttered, thinking it was his manservant, “go fetch me some hot water, won’t you? And some—”

He stopped abruptly. It wasn’t Henry, it was _Arthur_ , crouching by his bed, dressed in that old red tunic he was so fond of.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “You were saying?”

“My lord!” Leon sat up. “My lord, what are you doing?”

“Tending to my brave knight,” Arthur murmured. He rose from his crouch to sit next to Leon, running his hand along Leon’s leg as he did so.

“But, sire, you should be resting,” Leon protested.

“So should you.” Arthur slid an arm around his shoulders. “I heard about how you led the final charge and drove the enemy from our gates.”

Leon blushed. “It took all of us, sire. All the knights and soldiers—they did not give up even when things were at their worst.”

“Can I show you my gratitude?” Arthur whispered, and Leon didn’t resist when Arthur turned his head so that they could kiss.

Sighing, Leon let Arthur pull him down onto the bed. They shifted around until Arthur was resting his head on Leon’s chest. He rubbed a hand down Arthur’s back.

“So tired,” Arthur mumbled. “Just going to rest here a little while.”

“As long as you need, my lord,” Leon replied softly.

When he woke up again, it was dark. Arthur was still sprawled next to him, fast asleep. Leon brushed his thumb over Arthur’s mouth and bent to kiss his forehead.

A knock on his door roused him a few minutes later. He carefully got up so as not to disturb Arthur and went to the door, opening it just enough to look out into the corridor. Merlin was standing there.

“Is Arthur here?” Merlin asked.

“Yes.” Leon glanced over his shoulder. “He’s sleeping. Is he needed for something?”

“No,” Merlin replied quickly. “No. Let him sleep. I just wanted to make sure he was safe.”

“He’s safe.” Leon squeezed Merlin’s shoulder. “You should get some rest yourself.”

“Right.” Merlin gave him a tired grin. “Just make sure Arthur eats something in the morning, otherwise he’ll start throwing stuff at me again.”

Leon chuckled. “I shall see to it.”

“Who was that?” Arthur asked sleepily when he came back to the bed.

“Merlin,” Leon answered. They had fallen asleep on top of the blankets, but the night was growing cold. He reached for Arthur’s tunic. “Come, my lord. If you’re going to spend the night, let’s get you comfortable.”

Arthur made a few half-hearted efforts to help as Leon undressed him, but mostly leaned against Leon, his body warm and heavy from sleep. At last, Leon got him under the blankets, quickly shucking off his own breeches and tunic before crawling in beside him. Arthur made a drowsy, questioning noise, and Leon drew him into his arms. “Go back to sleep, Arthur,” he whispered.

The third time he awoke, it was morning, and Arthur’s fingers were stroking his prick. His eyes flew open to find Arthur staring down at him, a grin on his face.

“How are you this morning, Leon?”

“Very—very good,” Leon gasped in reply.

“Don’t try to move yet.” Arthur moved his other hand to massage Leon’s shoulder. “You’ll be sore from all that fighting.”

Leon didn’t protest, relaxing back and enjoying the feel of Arthur’s capable hands on him. Arthur’s fingers suddenly left his prick, and Leon grunted in protest, but Arthur just smiled and slowly licked his palm, getting it wet with spit before starting again.

“Better, yeah?”

Leon couldn’t seem to manage actual words right then, so he settled for nodding vigorously.

Arthur pumped him through his orgasm, catching his come on his fingers. Then he pushed up on his knees and took his own cock in hand. “No. You just lie there and relax,” Arthur told him when Leon tried to move to touch him. So Leon watched the muscles flexing in Arthur’s thighs and the arch of his neck as he threw his head back, come spurting out of his cock and covering his stomach.

Leon did clean him up and help him dress, feeling the heat between them as he tied Arthur’s breeches.

“Merlin says I should feed you a good breakfast,” he told Arthur when he was done, stooping for a quick kiss.

Arthur smiled, but shook his head, buckling on his belt and sword. “I’m late already for the council meeting. And if I’m late, you’re very late.”

“Yes, sire.” Leon hastily donned his own tunic and cast about for his boots.

“I shall forgive it this once,” Arthur told him. “Provided you pick me up a few meat pies in the kitchen on your way.”

“Of course.” Another kiss and then Arthur was leaving, and Leon thought yes, this was his prince, his beloved Arthur who had once again proven himself in battle, but also his wisdom and courage as a leader. _Of course, my prince, my love, my king_.


End file.
